


Secrets

by Rhiannon_A_Christy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, bucky steve and darcy are all kind of idiots, nat is so done with everyone's shit, steve and bucky are kind of pervy, voyerisem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon_A_Christy/pseuds/Rhiannon_A_Christy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a room in the traning room that is always locked, and Steve and Bucky just have to find out what the women are doing in there.</p><p>  Or the one where Steve and Bucky are kind of pervy and Nat is done with all their idiot shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

 

  There was a room located just off to the main training room. This in itself was really strange, Stark seemed love adding completely unnecessary rooms. What was strange was the fact that the room was kept locked and the only one who seemed to have a key was Nat.

  For months Steve had watched as Nat locked herself in the room only to leave flushed and sweaty. Still not too strange, he figured it must have been a personal training room she had asked Tony for. It was only after everything in DC that things changed.

  At first it was just Pepper, the two would lock themselves in the room for hours only to come out laughing and flushed just the brightest red, clothes ruffled and sweat beading on their skin.

  The two met in the room at least twice a week, and Steve would've been lying if he said he didn't want to know what in on in there. Mainly because where his brain was taking it was very.... Un-Captain America like.

  For months this went on until the tower gained several new members. Members that included not just a recovering Bucky, but also Thor's Lady love, Jane Foster and her assistant, Darcy.

  It was three weeks before Steve noticed Nat and Pepper entering the room, Bucky by his side. Steve had tried to hide the bit of squirming he couldn't quite control, but Bucky just gave him this look. A look that changed to match Steve's when two hours later the two women came out of the room all sweaty and rumpled.

  Bucky and him had tried from that point on to uncover the secret of the room, but to no avail. The door had been locked tight and Jarvis refused them entrance.

  The next time that Nat and Pepper made use of the room they had been joined by Dr. Foster and Darcy. Bucky's brows had completely disappeared beneath his hairline at that.

  Just as all the times before the women left the room several hours later, sweaty and looking like they had run a marathon... or well... Steve tried not to allow his mind to go there, but it was just too hard now that Darcy had joined in.

  Steve had noticed Darcy once he had gotten over his surprise at having Bucky show up at the same time. He had wanted to talk to her, but every time was within ten feet of her his mouth went dry and his fumbled with his words.

  Bucky thought it was all funny, not that he was doing any better. He always just stared blankly at her, blinking as his metal arm made loud whirring noises. They were both helpless little shits and they knew it.

  The mystery of the room still niggled at them, and with Darcy in the room they decided they needed to know even more. So for an entire month they worked on a plan, one that paid off.

  They had been able to get the door open, using a little device they had Tony design; after being told they needed a universal lock-pick for missions. Of course once they were inside they just stood there.

  The room looked nothing like what they had imagined, granted what they normally imagined had been highly improbable, but they had still thought to find a few yoga mats and a few other assorted pieces of equipment. What they found instead were several poles fixed to the floor and ceiling.

  "Are those...?" Steve blinked. He wasn't an idiot, but he still had a hard time understanding why those poles were there.

  "Shit! They're coming!" Bucky grabbed Steve and pulled him to hide behind a series of lockers, the only bit of wall without mirrors.

  They watched as they women piled into the room, both of them about having a heart-attack as they stopped in front of the lockers and stripped. Steve blinked as bits of Darcy's skin was exposed and slapped a hand over his eyes, and then thinking better, slapped one over Bucky's.

  Bucky reached up and ripped Steve's hand off his face, but by that point all the women had slipped on shorts and sports bras. He smacked Steve in the side and removed his hand from over his eyes. He directed his friend's gaze to the middle of the room where all the women were doing a few warm-ups.

  Both of them stayed crouched behind the lockers the entire time, watching as Nat directed each of the women through several moves. It was incredible, mostly after they realized what Nat had done.

  "Shit, I'll never get used to this." Darcy slid down the pole until her butt rested against the floor. Fuck, did her everything hurt.

  "Yes you will, and you'll be thankful for it when you kick Hydra ass next time instead of cower behind a desk." Nat held herself completely upsidedown on the pole, her legs slowly opening up until she was fully spread eagle.

  "I wasn't cowering, I was protecting my position and using it to my advantage to attack." Darcy watched as Nat dismounted in what looked like slow-mo. She had gotten better since Nat had taken her under her wing, but she was nowhere near her level. She still wondered how Nat had been able to do that last move, every time Darcy tried she ended up getting choked by her own boobs.

  "You were throwing cans of coke at them and screaming cheesy action flick lines." Nat shook her head but laughed. Darcy had become a good friend, a bit dense when it came to two very idiotic super-soldiers.

  "I hate you." She didn't really, but Darcy was too tired and in too much pain to care.

  "Please tell me we are done?" Jane had quit a few minutes before Darcy. She was currently resting flat on her back and trying not to move.

  "For today, get dressed and hit the showers." Nat leaned against one of the poles, watching as the three women staggered to the lockers and dressed.

  "Aren't you going to come?" Darcy leaned against the exit of the room, the others already halfway to the elevators.

  "I think I'm going to do a couple more minutes." Nat waved Darcy away and waited until she had shut the door before going over to the lockers. "I hope this has sated your curiosity."

  "Um... This isn't... well..." Steve wasn't sure what really to say, because it was just what it looked like; him and Bucky were hiding while watching as several women pole-danced.

  "Just shut it Rogers. Do you two really think you would be in here if I hadn't wanted you to be?" Nat rested one hip on the lockers and crossed her arms over her chest.

  "What? Why?" Bucky stood up, ignoring the twinge in his legs. He had crouched for far longer for missions.

  "You two are the biggest idiots I have ever seen, and I live with Clint. Now, why don't you pull your heads out of your asses and go ask Darcy out before someone else wises up and does it." With that Nat grabbed her clothes and sauntered out of the room.

  Steve and Bucky stood just staring at each other, their eyes flicking back to the poles every now and then before, without a word, they shot out of the room. They had a few plans to make.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Uh..... This is random. I wasn't planning on doing this, but then I saw a GIF on Tumblr of this incredible pole-dancer and I just sat here and had this idea that Nat would use it to help train the non-Avenger women in the tower. And then the whole Steve and Bucky thing just happened....so here have pole dancing Darcy and kind of pervy Steve and Bucky.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
